This invention relates to a nosing for being installed on a stair, and especially to an improved stair nosing comprising a flat frame (base sheet) for being secured on the stair and, a flat sheet for being snapped into engagement with the flat frame.
In a conventional stair nosing, an engaging portion of the flat frame and the non-skid flat sheet is located adjacent to the nose of the stair on the riser. Therefore the engaging portion may be broken and disengaged by foot pressure or impact of a shoe. Also dust can accumulate in the engaging portion.